Wasteland Survival Wiki
Welcome to the Wasteland Survival Wiki This is a fan-made page with the sole purpose of sharing information regarding this great game made by Joyloft Co. Here you’ll find everything ranging from crafting recipes and general knowledge to tactics, progression and item locations. As this is, for now, a 1-man endeavor, please be patient as the page progresses and information is added and corrected. 'Wasteland Survival' It was a peaceful and happy land. Comfortable living with all of the commodities that life has to offer, lit communities, your favorite tv-shows, news and weather forecasts all at the tip of your finger, yet you seldom paid attention to these luxuries. In a matter of days, the nightmarish infection swept the land like wildfire, claiming an unsuspecting population and turning most into bloodthirsty, brutal zombies. The once dominant human race found itself under attack by the wild as nature reclaimed the world, forcing them to relinquish their once tightly held control. A long period of struggle begins, perhaps long enough for you, one of the few survivors, to turn humanities’ once revered history into nothing more than a faint memory, lost in time and disregarded as nonsense? But wait, will you give up that easily? You know your efforts can make a difference. You know you remain reluctant to give up. Only by staying alive can there be hope of restoring what was lost. Although hunger, thirst, cold and zombies lurk around every corner, your fellow survivors may also be your enemies in this cruel environment. Start acting! Craft '''weapons to attack your enemy, '''build a strong house, advance your equipment and find partners with whom you can cooperate. Could this be the return of mankind? Who knows. Let’s start and see what’s to come. Tips to increase your life expectancy: * Collect [[Wood|'Wood']] and [[Stone|'Stone']] to craft [[Basic Tools|'Tools']]. * Craft [[Weapons|'Weapons']] to defend yourself against [[Zombies|'Zombies']] and collect items from them as well as [[Animals|'Animals']]. * Always keep an eye on your [[Health|'Health']]. * Disperse your enemies before striking, [[Sneak|'Sneak']] attack for increased damage or to pass undetected and get to the [[loot boxes|'Loot Boxes']] for precious materials and resources. * Start [[Cooking|'Cooking']] and craft thick clothes to protect yourself from hunger and cold. * Most importantly, [[Building|'Build']] a comfortable and stable house to keep your treasures safe. * Be wary of other Survivors, you may find a fight instead of a friend. * Build a [[Kennel|'Kennel']] and get your Dog. That may make this crazy, zombie-infested world just a little warmer. * Fix your Radio to receive useful information or listen to some music. * Craft Workbenches to upgrade your weapons or repair your equipment, stock up on Ammunition or refine your resources. * Create Vehicles to travel further, faster. * Should you die, not only will you be brought back to life, but you’ll have 10 minutes to recover your belongings, wherever they may be. * Progressively unlock new Locations to find more and better resources. This apocalyptic, crazy world might be frightening at first glance, but fear not. You may choose to explore, or enjoy where you are. Why not? You have nothing left to lose. Strive to survive and thrive in this vast wasteland so that you may witness the return of mankind. 'Content List' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Item List and Locations Category:Locations